


The Wolf and The Snake

by RobbieBlue



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt-Niece Relationship, But Honestly Me Too, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cousins, Depression, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Protagonist, Gryffindor, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magical Accidents, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Movie Reference, POV First Person, Potions Accident, Protagonist Kinda Hates Herself, Protective Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Regret, Secrets, Slow Updates Cause I Easily Get Writer's Block, Slytherin, Smut, Werewolf Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: She managed to kiss my forehead leaving a smudge of sticky blood before drawing her last breath. I kneeled beside my mother trying to wake her but to no avail. Heavy sobs filled the air of the empty streets. I had done this.{Warning: This will not go exactly to the original storyline. It will most likely have spelling and grammar mistakes... but I try. There will be blood, cussing, sad events, etc if you don't like that (or are triggered by it) please refrain from reading. Thank You!}|||I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR THE PICTURES|||~~EDITING~~





	1. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten
> 
> So sorry for my mega slow updates

Rich. That’s the word I’d use to describe to call my aunt and her brand-new husband. I started living in their mansion-like home in England when I was very young. After my mother was butchered…

_ The immediate stench of blood assaulted my small nose. “Mommy?” My voice was weak and shaky as I cracked her bedroom door open.   _

_ The haunting sight of my mother lying bloodied on the floor. Blood poured from her thin lips and seeped through her favorite pale pink sweater in numerous slashes. My mother lied on the ground gasping for her remaining breaths. She cupped my face with her bloody hand before uttering her last words. "I love you, baby, you'll grow up t-to be a great little w-witch someday... It’s not your fault." She managed to kiss my forehead leaving a smudge of sticky blood before drawing her last breath. I kneeled beside my mother trying to wake her but to no avail. Heavy sobs filled the air of the empty streets. I had done this.  _

“Acadia?” I gasped looking up from my cup to the face of my cousin, Cole. His deep coffee-colored eyes slanted in worry.  

“I’m fine,” I mumbled out in a hushed tone. 

Cole sighed before quickly changing the subject, “Are you excited for today?”

Oh right, we were leaving for Hogwarts today. “Yes,” I said giving him a small smile. 

 

Even though I just turned eleven it wasn’t my first time running through the barrier. I would come with my aunt to say farewell to Cole, but this time I was departing for Hogwarts as well. 

“You’ll do great my dear.” My aunt, Freda, pulled me close and I nodded. Students soon started to flood inside the train, and the crowd thinned a bit. Cole transferred my bags to the man who loaded them on the train.

Cole and I parted ways, I desired to search for an unoccupied compartment on my own. I came upon one with a familiar face in it. "Ron Weasley," I said, getting their attention. A raven-haired boy with glowing green orbs hiding behind thin glasses looked up after Ron. "Mind if I sit here?" I grinned.

“Acadia Kane,” Ron beamed pulling me into a friendly hug before patting the seat across from them.  I met Ron when I was young. My mother was friends with his parents, and naturally, we became good friends. 

“And you are?” I turned to the ravenette with a smirk. 

“Harry Potter,” He said cautiously. The boy with raven hair put out his hand, which I hesitantly shook. Harry offered a chocolate bar to me.

"Nice to meet you," I responded happily accepting the chocolate. 

I watched the scenery zip by until the compartment door opened to reveal a bushy-haired girl the same age as three of us. 

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." We shook our heads before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" Harry looked away shyly. "My name's Hermione Granger..." She shifted to Ron and I. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said stuffing his mouth with food.

“Pleasure.” Hermione frowned.

"Don't mind Ron... he's a mess." I barely managed to stifle a laugh. "Acadia Kane,”

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends." Hermione smiled.

"I'd like that." I told, "Wait, I'll help you." I waved a goodbye to the boys and stood to help Hermione in her search. "You two better put on your robes, we're almost there." 

After changing one of the onboard restrooms a mysterious smell graced my nose.  _ 'I smell toad...'  _

I easily traced the odor to a luggage car. "Oh, there you are," I whispered before picking up the toad. "Ew, you smell really bad." It didn't help that the gift of a sensitive sense of smell was something that came with my 'talent'.

"Neville right?" I asked a chubby brunette boy holding the smelly toad. He almost seemed lost.

"Y-yes." He spoke as his cheeks flushed.

"I believe this is yours." The toad croaked loudly as I offered it to the timid boy. Neville's eye widened as he took the animal and thanked me repeatedly.

 

Hermione walked beside me the whole way to the top of the stone stairs. An aged lady with large, pointy hat stopped us. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She began. "Now in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates, But before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here house will like your family." I kind of zoned out until she strolled away.

"Is it true then? What they were saying on the train... Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" A familiar boy with platinum blonde slicked back hair said.  _ 'Oh god...' _

"Malfoy don't," I urged recognizing him. I saw Hermione threw me a questioning glance out of the corner of my eye. He must not have heard me because he continued.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle... And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted at his words. Draco whipped his head to meet Ron's eyes. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He scoffed before turned to Harry again. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He smirked offering his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said rejecting Draco’s hand. Malfoy's smirk faltered as he glanced at my thin form standing close to Harry. I couldn't help but smile as his eyes widened as he returned to his goons.

"We're ready for you now." She guided the large group of first years through the grandiose doors. I shrunk closer to Hermione as my breath became jittery. It was unnerving being in front of this many people.

McGonagall read the first name off the list and one by one we were sorted. “Acadia Kane.” She subsequently read, but before I had a chance to step up, movement caught my eye. A dark-haired professor stared at me with wide eyes. In a way it was comforting, but in others, it was far from it.

I slowly wandered to the stool and perched upon it. The feeling of the hat graced my skull, as Cole gave me a quick thumbs up. I took a deep breath and waited. "Hm... Another Kane…” It mumbled, “You could be a Gryffindor like your father or a Slytherin like your mother. Brave, intelligent, cunning, and a bit mysterious." I laughed nervously at the word 'mysterious'. "but where to put you. Where to put you... I know!" It screeched causing me to wince. “ _ Gryffindor _ !” 

With a quick glance to my beaming cousin, I lept off towards my cheering table. Once seated in between Ron and Hermione I cast a glance to see Draco frowning. We locked eyes for a split second before both turning away. I was glad no one noticed, or so I thought.


	2. Gryffindor's Youngest Seeker

The Slytherins and Gryffindors first years crowded around two rows of old brooms. "Everyone step up to the left of your brooms, stick your right hand over it and say up!"

I did as she said and sternly ordered the broom to rise. The broom flew up to my hand as soon as I finish the word. Mine was the first to obey. I glanced over to Hermione who let go of a frustrated sigh as she struggled with her broom.

"Now once you get ahold of the broom I want you to mount it," Madam Hooch walked in between the rows. "And once I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground and hover slightly."

Before Madam Hooch had a chance to blow her whistle Longbottom began to rise up into the air. People shouted for him to stop, even though he couldn't control it. One thing led to another and Neville ended up with a broken wrist. The professor escorted him to the hospital wing and warned us if we used our brooms we'd be expelled.

"Malfoy, give it here." I swirled around to see Draco holding Neville's remembrall, and Harry trying to get it back.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find." Draco mounted his broom like the asshat he was and started to fly up in the air. "Like on the roof."

Harry mounted his broom and was about fly off before I placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I'll get it, I'm a skilled flyer. Plus he'd probably listen to me before he'd listen to you." Harry frowned but nodded as I flown gracefully up to the blonde. The Gryffindors’ shouted soon became silence.

"Oh hello, Kane," Draco smirked.

"C'mon, Dray give it back." Draco's smirk faltered again at my old nickname for him. Ever since the Ministry found out Cole’s biological father was having an affair with a muggle, Lucius severed my relationship with  Draco. It probably didn’t help that a muggleborn became my new best friend.

"Why Mudblood-lover?" Draco's smirk grew confirming my thoughts.

A low rumble of a growl grew in the back of my throat. "Don't call her that."

"Whatever," He grumbled. "Anyway, you know what? Maybe you should learn to fetch!" Draco chucked the clear ball away for me to chase. My icy, grey orbs locked onto the small thing before racing after it. I was glad that I had pulled my ash brown mane into a snug ponytail before class.

Little did I know he stared after me for a moment before slowly floating to the ground to meet his goons again.

My eyes locked onto the small orb. I reached out for it and see it approaching a window.  _ 'Shiiiiit!!' _ A sharp pull to the right causing the broom to turn quickly, and the remembrall is snatched from the air by my nimble fingers. I gripped the clear orb with my fingers; I flew back down to the crowd of the cheering Gryffindors.

"Acadia Kane!" I flinched. We turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"I'll be right back..." I handed the orb to Hermione to return the small thing to Longbottom.  _ 'Hopefully...' _

I set down the broom to follow the professor down to Professor Quirrell’s room. McGonagall went into the room and out of the room came her and a burly looking fifth year who looked very confused. "Wood, I have found you a Seeker. The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it," McGonagall said, a proud grin plastered on her wrinkled face.

"Wait, what?" I said, eyes wide. "I thought... Professor, I'm honored but I'm a first year..."

"I will convince Headmaster." She rested a hand on Wood's shoulder. "Kane will be a large improvement.”

"Thank you, Professor." Wood smiled. He turned to me a kind grin plastered on his face. "Meet me on the field after dinner."

"Alright see ya' there." I grinned.

 

I met Wood on the ground after a little practice. Wood held his chest attempting to catch his breath. "Aw... tired already Oliver?" I mocked playfully relaxing on my broom about ten feet up in the air.

"You have the endurance of a bloody professional." He huffed with envy. "Where'd you learn to play?"

"Cole." I laughed. "After I moved here from America he taught me to play."

"You play well, like really well." Wood peered up at me, pride sweeping his features. "You keep this up, and when I leave you'll be Gryffindor team captain. C'mon let’s go back."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n!" I saluted, laughing.

I landed prior to helping Wood pack up. We carried the leather trunk to the locker room, then headed the Gryffindor Commons chatting the whole way. 


	3. Roman Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three wooohooooo!

 

I took my seat at dinner after another practice with Oliver Wood - seeing as the first game of the season was tomorrow - before noticing someone was missing. “Where’s Hermione?” I wondered aloud staring at the Jack-o-lanterns floating above the long tables. 

“I heard she’s crying in the girl’s bathroom.” An annoying voice mocked. I turned to see a girl with dark hair and a pug-like face at the Slytherin table. I glared standing to leave, but a bang of the doors silenced the hall. 

_ “A troll in the dungeon!” _ A hysterical Professor Quirrell screamed before collapsing in the middle of the floor. I took the opportunity to slip away, dragging Ron and Harry with me, as everyone started to panic.

 

“Good luck today, Kane. Then again now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll,” I shivered at the thought. I didn’t even do anything to the troll. I just helped Hermione for being bludgeoned to death. “A little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you... Even if it is against Slytherin.” Snape struggled to fake a smile before walking away.

“That explains the blood,” Harry whispered.

“Blood?” Hermione and I said in unison.

“Listen,” Harry said leaning closer to the three of us, “last night I’m guessing Snape let the troll out as a diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That’s why he’s limping.” I hadn’t been there when they found ‘Fluffy’, but the more they spoke about it the more I wish I had. Though I had other matters to deal with at the time.

“But why would anyone go near that dog?” Hermione frowned.

“The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something from one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business. Very secret.”

“So you’re saying-” I started before Harry finished my thought.

“That’s what the dog’s guarding. That’s what Snape wants,” Harry looked at his food in worry. 

I jumped as an owl dropped a wrapped broom on my plate. “I wasn’t gonna eat that anyway.” I sighed. I hurriedly unwrapped the broom and stared at it with awe.

“It’s a Nimbus 2000.” Ron gasps.

“But who-” I turned my head to see McGonagall wink at me from the professors' table. I beamed in response and picked up the broom before hurrying to the field.  

 

I yelped as my broom started to shake violently throwing me off. I caught it at the last minute saving myself from hitting the ground. It suddenly stopped shaking, so I swung my leg over to be seated on the broom again. The snitch buzzed quickly around my head. A growl quietly passed through my lips as I stretched a skinny arm out to grab the golden ball. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of green as it shoved me off my broom. Screams from the crowd fill my sensitive ears as I fell, but luckily the I was only five feet for the grass. Quickly rolling to soften my landing; the crowd cheers again. I stood and ran to the broom that was thrown about fifty yards away from me. Without slowing, I scooped up my Nimbus and begin to fly once more. 

Carefully standing on my broom.

Reaching for the snitch. 

Growing closer to the ground at every second. 

The handle of my broom hit the ground causing me to flip off. I crashed to the ground with an  _ ’oomph’ _ . I groaned as I noticed a sharp pain on my side.

I examined my side with my hand for a wound. I gripped a small gold ball and brought it up to look at it.

_ “Acadia Kane has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 190 to 80 points!” _ The crowd roared with cheers, with the exception of Slytherin.

I stood with a wide smile, as I held up the snitch like a Roman Gladiator.


End file.
